walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas
The Nightmare Before Christmas is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos and Touchstone Home Video on 13th November 1995. Description Cast * Chris Sarandon (speaking voice) and Danny Elfman (singing voice) as Jack Skellington, a skeleton known as the "Pumpkin King" of Halloweentown. He owns a ghost dog named Zero, who has a small, glowing jack-o'-lantern nose. Danny Elfman also voices Barrel, one of the trick-or-treaters working for Oogie Boogie. Elfman was initially cast as Jack's singing voice and, after the songs were recorded, Sarandon was cast to match Elfman's voice style. * Catherine O'Hara as Sally, a rag doll-like creation of Finklestein, and the growing love interest of Jack. She is an amateur toxicologist that uses various types of poison to liberate herself from the captivity of Finklestein. She's also psychic and has premonitions when anything bad is about to happen. O'Hara also voices Shock, one of the trick-or-treaters working for Oogie Boogie. She had previously co-starred in Burton's Beetlejuice (1988). * William Hickey as Doctor Finklestein, a mad scientist, and the "father" of Sally. He is listed in the credits only as "Evil Scientist" and is only mentioned by name once in the film. * Glenn Shadix as Mayor of Halloween Town, an enthusiastic leader who conducts town meetings. His wild mood swings from happy to distraught cause his head to spin between a "happy" and "sad" face; where some career politicians are figuratively two-faced, the Mayor is literally so. Burton and Shadix previously worked on Beetlejuice. * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie, a villainous bogeyman in Halloween Town, who has a passion for gambling. * Ed Ivory as Santa Claus, the leader of Christmas Town. Santa Claus is responsible for the annual celebration of Christmas, at which time he delivers presents to children around the world. Ivory also does the brief narration at the start of the film. * Paul Reubens as Lock, one of the trick-or-treaters working for Oogie Boogie. Reubens and Burton previously worked on Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) and Batman Returns (1992). The cast also features Kerry Katz, Carmen Twillie, Randy Crenshaw, Debi Durst, Glenn Walters, Sherwood Ball, and Greg Proops voicing various characters. Patrick Stewart recorded narration for a prologue and epilogue. While not used in the final scene of the film, the narration is included on the soundtrack album. Trailers and info # Video Piracy Warning (The Nightmare Before Christmas Video Cassette) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Blank Cheque # The Adventures of Huck Finn Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC PG Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Touchstone Home Video Category:Children's Videos by Touchstone Home Video Category:Touchstone Home Video with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Video Piracy Warning (1994-1996) (announced by Rupert Farley and John Sachs)